Meowth (anime)
Meowth — Member of Team Rocket. History The Beginning appears.]] In S1E2, Pokémon Emergency, it appears as a B-Ranked agent, despite it is Pokémon, by the way, only talking Pokémon in the anime. It with his partners, Jessie and James flew on their Hot-Air Balloon, removing their Wanted posters. Near PokéCenter they threw their PokéBalls into the glass on the roof and their Pokémon, Ekans and Koffing appears. Then, trio appears in PokéCenter and pronounce their Motto. They met Ash Ketchum, Misty and injured Ash's Pikachu, but state, that they don't need it and starting the battle to steal the other Pokémon. All the Pikachu from PokéCenter healed the Ash's Pikachu and it attacked Jessie and James, causing them to blast off into the space and PokéCenter to explode. After this, trio were determined to get the Pikachu, because it seems overpowered. In S1E3, Ash Catches a Pokémon, they appear when Ash and Misty were cussing about Caterpie in Viridian Forest. Team Rocket recited their motto and stated, that they want Ash's Pikachu and sent out their Pokémon to start a battle. During the battle Ash's Caterpie used String Shot, it made Team Rocket's Pokémon unable to move, Team Rocket said that they are blasting off, but, they'll be back and ran away, leaving the red rose behind. In S1E4, Challenge of the Samurai, they appeared running in the Viridian Forest, using their "Anti-Beedrill Tank" of paper with Meowth sunbathing on it. Then Jessie and James tired of carrying Meowth, so they threw it down. Next day, Meowth met Ash in forest and Team Rocket recited motto to him and accidently woke up Beedrill, despite Ash warned them. After this Jessie and James said to give them Pikachu, but Ash ran away and Team Rocket started to chase him. During chase Ash dodged from a flock of Beedrill, when Team Rocket didn't. They wanted to use paper tank, but it was destroyed by Weedle, so they decided to run. Then, Beedrill made a cocons of them and they started to cuss, waking up Bug-types again. In S1E5, Showdown in Pewter City, they were digging a trap with shovels and reciting the motto, but Meowth stopped them, because they had a lack of time, so they continued to work. When the trap was masked they forgot where it was and fall into it. Later they appeared at the Route 3, now digging with a drill, when they were about to get out of tunnel Ash, Misty and Brock (it was first time, when they met him) accidently stepped on them, they started to cuss and fall into the tunnel. In S1E6, Clefairy and the Moon Stone, they appeared digging the Mt. Moon and met up with Ash, his friends and scientist Seymour. After reciting the motto they revealed, that they are looking for Moon Stones to increase their power. Then, they started to cuss with heroes and finally started battle, as a result Ekans and Koffing were confused with Brock's Zubat's Supersonic and blowed away by Ash's Butterfree's Whirlwind. Team Rocket was blowed away too and fall into big hole. Later, Meowth started a battle with Misty for the Moon Stones, but lost and blasted off. After this Team Rocket found a giant Moon Stone, Seymour tried to stop them, but failed and Team Rocket started to battle Ash and Brock. During the battle James' Koffing used Smoke Screen and Team Rocket succesfully stolen the Moon Stone with underground path, Ekans made. Team Rocket escaped from there and were seen riding a Transport Sleigh with Moon Stone on it, they thought, that mission is complete, but Brock's Onix unexpectedly appeared on their way from underground, causing them to fall down. James tried to fight him with Koffing but both fainted as a result, then, many Clefairy appeared from underground and attacked them with Metronome, causing a big explosion. In the end Team Rocket blasted off for first time using their catchphraze, "Well, it looks like Team Rocket... Blasting off again..." after this twinkle appeared. In S1E7, The Water Flowers of Cerulean City, they've got into Machine Shop and stolen the giant vacuum to build a new mecha. Then, they broke into Cerulean City Gym on it, when Ash was battling Misty and recited their motto. Then they used hose to suck in water and Pokémon, separated them and give the water back, but Ash's Pickachu used Thunder Bolt and Team Rocket blasted off with their own mecha. In S1E8, The Path to the Pokémon League, they watched Ash battling AJ with their binoculars, talking about his Sandshrew. Then, they appeared planning an "operation" to steal the Pikachu checking new equipment, rubber gloves and Big Ball, Meowth also promised the new "motto", but it was rejected. Later they got into AJ's Gym, hiding in the ball, stole Sandshrew with gloves thinking it's Pikachu, put it into the bag and escaped, throwing the ball away. After the long way they stopped and started to cuss about who should carry the bag when Sandshrew escaped the bag to the AJ's Gym using Dig, accidently taking Meowth with it. When Sandshrew came back to Gym, fainted Meowth appeared with him and Pikachu noticed him, some time later Jessie and James appeared and recited the old motto. After that AJ got angry and challenged them. Team Rocket tryed to battle Sandshrew with Ekans, Koffing and Meowth, but lost and escaped. In S1E9, The School of Hard Knocks, they watched Ash and friends near PokéTech, talking about this institute with Jessie and James remembering how they both were flunked out of there and Meowth trying to cheer them up. Later, they were seen watching Ash and friends in PokéTech and when student Giselle shown up James stated, that she's cute, and Meowth said, that she isn't as cute as him, but trio got angry and blasted him off by hitting. Then he came back to say the last line of their motto. When they saw the whole class starting the battle, they got scared and escaped. In S1E10, Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village, they were seen watching the Hidden Village and preparing to attack it. Then they seen crossing remains of bridge, but it collapsed and they've fell into the water. Later they were caught into several traps on their way to Village. They finally reached the village, using Flying Stadium, arguing who's idea it was. When they landed in front of Ash, they recited the motto and the large vacuums extended from the stadium and start sucking in all the Pokémon around, but Ash ruins their plan by hiding everyone in one house. Meowth quickly turns on more power, but one Bulbasaur jumps out of house and starts fighting with them plus Ash calls out Pidgeotto and blasts off Team Rocket with Gust attack. In S1E11, Charmander- The Stray Pokémon, they built a mecha, called Automatic-High-Speed-Super-Duper-Whatchamacallit and recited their motto. They used it to drill the hole to trap Pikachu and hide it in the bushes. However, Pikachu passed it and Ash with friends got trapped instead. Then, trio shown up in their Anti-Pikachu Suits made out of rubber to drain electricity. Pikachu tryed to shock them, but they stated that suits is made of rubber by themselves and they should be the Team Rocket scientists, revealing, that they aren't the only members of this organization and that it's involves ranking. Pikachu tryed to escape, but James shoot him with Anti-Pikachu Rubber Balloon Bazooka. After trapping the Pikachu in a rubber balloon they removed the suits and managed to escape, but met up with Charmander and it burned them, so they thrown the balloon away and blasted off. Category:Members Category:Current members Category:Former members Category:Trainees Category:B-Ranked agents Category:A-Ranked agents Category:Anime Category:The Beginning